charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are undead demons that feed off of the blood of the living. A vampire clan is ruled by a single Vampire Queen with a possible hierarchy below her. Vampires are considered the creatures of the night since they can take the form of a bat. Their powers include shape-shifting into bat form, psionically tracking prey, enhanced senses, super strength and agility, heightened combat skills, and the ability to hang or cling to ceilings. All vampires are immune to the powers of witches (except the Power of Three), but are averted to sunlight and holy symbols, especially crucifixes, and holy water. In order to vanquish a vampire, you must drive a stake through their heart. The Power of Three, however, is needed to vanquish the Vampire Queen. Killing the Queen kills the entire clan as well, unless a vampire has not yet completed his or her transformation by consuming blood -- in this case, he or she returns to his or her original form, be it mortal, witch, or other magical creature. History Vampires were exiled from the Underworld by the Source of All Evil after they attempted to seize his throne. When one clan got wind that the new Source, Cole Turner, was trying to unite the various evil factions, they petitioned him for amnesty in return for their loyalty. The clan's Queen sent her top lieutenant, Rowan, to intercede on the clan's behalf. Although Cole had worked with vampires fairly often when he was Belthazor, he rejected their request almost out of hand (possibly because he had some memories of the vampires' attempt to overthrow the previous Source). In a fit of pique, the clan's Queen decided to make another play at the Source's power by turning Paige Matthews into one of their own. She thought that having even one Charmed One on their side would give her enough power to wrest control of the underworld from Cole. The Queen then told Paige to feed on her sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in hopes of sealing Paige's conversion and getting the entire Power of Three on their side. An enraged Cole declared war on the vampires. After finding out that killing the Queen kills the entire clan, Cole personally hunted down the Queen and killed her with a fireball. Since Paige hadn't fed yet, she reverted into her normal state while the rest of the clan went up in flames. ("Bite Me") When the Charmed Ones were attempting to regain control of the Book of Shadows and prevent Zankou from stealing their powers and the power of the Nexus, they went to a Vampire Cave and asked the Queen for assistance. The Charmed Ones believed that neither one of them wanted Zankou to rule the Underworld but were unaware that Zankou had gotten to her first and betrayed the sisters when they went to confront him. (Something Wicca This Way Goes) Powers And Abilities Vampires have been shown to possess the following powers *Immortality *Immunity to powers of witches *Regeneration *Shapeshifting - (in form of a bat) *Flight - (in form of a bat) *Sensing *Sense Enhancement *Adjusting *Super Strength *Agility *Clinging *Power Granting Vampires also have formidable hand-to-hand combat skills, as seen when both Paige and Rowan easily bested Phoebe. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text) Vampires :Immortal demons of the night, Vampires are :repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, garlic :and holy water. Vampires are immune to :Witches' powers, but most can be destroyed :with a wooden stake driven through the :chest. The Power of Three, however, is needed :to vanquish a Vampire Queen, an act that will :destroy all of her vampire spawn as well. :Gifted with the ability to transform into :bats, vampires also have the power to change :their victims into vampires instead of killing :them, but this transformation isn't complete :until the new vampire feeds on Human Blood. Notes *The vampire drawing is based on Rose McGowan. *Though it is stated that Vampires are immune to witches' powers, Piper used her power on them and killed them in Something Wicca This Way Goes?. This means that the Charmed Ones either became so powerful that they could kill Vampires, or that immunity has a limit. It could be possibly due to the bats being young (or even infant) vampires as shown by the Vampire Queen exclaiming, "my babies", when Cole kills several of them with his fireballs. Since powers grow over time, it is possible that their resistance towards Piper's power have not fully grown or even develop. (Bite Me) It is also possible that Vampires are only immune to a witches power in human form, and that they are weaker in their bat form. *It's probable that Vampires have the ability to teleport since that would be the only way for them to go from the underworld to San Francisco. Image Gallery Image:Paige_as_a_vampire_0_Bite_Me.jpg Image:Paige_as_a_vampire_2_Bite_Me.jpg Image:Paige_as_a_vampire_3_Bite_Me.jpg Image:Paige_as_a_vampire_4_Bite_Me.jpg Image:Paige_as_a_vampire_5_Bite_Me.jpg Image:4x18-vampire-queen.jpg thumb_Charmed722_343.jpg thumb_Charmed722_336.jpg Appearances Vampires have appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 4 :Bite Me ;Season 7 :Something Wicca This Way Goes? Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Paige Matthews' Magical Transformations Category:Season 4 Category:Season 7 Category:Species Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:Comic Characters Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1